the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mission Fails
Day 1 As soon as Leia saw the Rancor effortlessly devour Jubnuk, she knew her worst fears had come true. First, the Rancor kicked Luke in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. As Luke struggled to get back up, the Rancor picked him up. Before Luke got the chance to use the Force, the Rancor stuck the Jedi Master into its mouth. After that Lando broke cover, taking out his pistol. However, he was shot by one of Jabba's real guards before he got the chance. "Well, my Kahnkee, I think this is a cause to celebrate." He pulled her back into his fat, choking her, as Bib Fortuna stripped her of her already-skimpy costume, leaving her naked. They then summoned Han and Chewie, and flew off in Jabba's sail barge, the Star Jewel. Leia watched in despair as the rest of her friends were executed. Jabba ordered for C-3PO and R2-D2 to have their memories wiped. Jabba had won, and Leia was now his slave, forever. As soon as Jabba and company reached the palace, he got right to work. He started by tying Leia, who had been naked for five hours already, to a metal slab in Jabba's private pleasure room. Jabba began by squeezing, fondling and spanking Leia's ass. He then proceeded to do that to her breasts as well. After that, Jabba forcefully stuck his tail into Leia's pussy as he continued groping Leia's breasts. Leia screamed in shock and pain. All Leia could think about was the immense pain in her crotch; it was pain like she'd never felt before. After a couple minutes, Leia had her first orgasm. Jabba penetrated Leia for over an hour. Finally, Jabba took his tail out of her. He then untied the chains and dragged his exhausted pet back to his throne. Leia, now that the pain was gone, was extremely humiliated. She sat on Jabba's throne. Leia then had the horrible realization that she'd remain naked for the night. The notion of being naked while she slept was unsettling, for it meant that people would see her nude form without her knowing all night. "Could I have my costume back?" Leia begged. Jabba was enraged, for he had ordered for Leia not to talk without his permission. "No! Now, stand up," Jabba boomed. Despite her utter sleepiness and the subtle throbbing in her pussy, Leia got up. "What have I told you about talking?" Jabba snapped. "No talking without permission," Leia answered. Her heart was pounding, for she knew she would get punished. She was right. Jabba pulled on her left breast, causing her more pain as he stretched it out. He then squeezed it, hard. "That's right. And that includes not asking for your costume. For asking that, you shall remain naked for a week, and I'm being nice. Now, thank your master for being so merciful," Jabba commanded, all the while tugging and squeezing Leia's breast. "Thank you, master, for being so merciful," Leia said through clenched teeth, from both anger and pain. Jabba finally let go of her breast, and Leia sighed with relief. However, her torment wasn't over. Jabba rubbed his hands over Leia's nipples, causing them to grow hard with arousal. He then licked all over Leia's chest and stomach. He then moved downward, and fondled Leia's ass as he licked her bare vagina. Leia cried out in shock, but that did not turn out in her favor. Jabba immediately shot his tongue into her mouth, slobbering all over her face. He then ordered for dildos to be inserted into Leia's vagina and butt for the night. As Leia sat back down onto the throne, she realized that Jabba had taken her pillows away. She sat on the freezing stone throne. Jabba tugged on her leash, pressing her bare back against his fat. She was horrified, for she hadn't thought being Jabba's slave could get any worse. Within a couple of minutes, her bare ass was numb from the cold. Jabba's slime began sticking to her bare back. Leia hated the feeling, but she knew that she had to get some sleep. After an hour of boredom, Jabba's permanent pet finally fell asleep. Day 2 When Leia woke up, she found that the Hutt was still sleeping, and that he had his hand cupped around her right breast. She tried to push it off, but it instinctively tightened its grip, making Leia gasp in shock. Leia tried prying his fingers off, but the grip got even tighter. "It's best to just let it be, or it'll become tighter. Try if you want. I'll enjoy it," Leia recognized the voice of Bib Fortuna, Jabba's majordomo. By now, her breast had started to throb. Bib walked away, and Leia sat in the throne room, virtually alone, with nothing to think about but the dildos in her orifices and the throbbing in her breast. Finally, Jabba woke up. Jabba took his hand off her breast. Leia was very relieved until Jabba spoke. "I decided that my guards deserve a reward for their service. Thus, you are theirs for the day, my pet," Jabba exclaimed. Leia's heart started racing. She had heard stories from other slave girls in her two days as Jabba's slave about what went on in the Gamorrean barracks. "You are to crawl over there, now!" As soon as Jabba had detached her leash, Leia got on all fours and began crawling through Jabba's palace. Her breasts dragged along the cold metal floor as she trudged along, causing her nipples to grow hard. After a half an hour, she reached the barracks. A Gamorrean opened the door and smirked. "Ah, Jabba's newest slut! We've been expecting you," the guard said as he ushered her inside. He then ordered for her to get up. There were about forty Gamorreans there. "Go over there," the guard that had greeted her ordered. Leia didn't move out of fear. Frustrated, the guard tugged on her already-soar right breast, pulling it like a leash as he dragged her towards the wall he had pointed to. Once they reached it, he grabbed the chains on the wall and efficiently put them on so that she was flat against the wall with her arms and legs stretched out. After that, the Gamorreans got to work. They took the dildo out of her pussy, replacing it with a Gamorrean cock. Leia was shocked at its size, though it was nothing compared to Jabba's tail. They also took the dildo out of her ass, replacing it with an even bigger dildo, spanking and squeezing it while they did it. As that happened, another Gamorreans started sucking on one of Leia's nipples while the Gamorrean penetrating her sucked on the other, causing her to scream in shock and pain, as she had so frequently since she entered Jabba's palace. It seemed that the Gamorreans had half-hour shifts. After a half an hour had passed, those two guards stepped aside, letting another two have their way. That pattern went on for six hours, when it was interrupted. A Gamorrean that had already had his turn pushed the two current guards aside and peed all over Leia's chest and face. The two Gamorreans then went back to what they were doing, leaving Leia soaked in pee. After another four hours, all the Gamorreans were done. Finally, one of the guards poured a bucket of ice-cold water onto her, washing off the pee and cum. The guards then left Leia chained to the wall utterly freezing. They left her like that for the next twelve hours, as if to display her body to all the guards. This experience was far worse than the other slaves had let on. Day 7 The Gamorreans had let Leia crawl back to Jabba the next day. Leia had been naked the whole time. She also hadn't eaten since she entered the palace a week ago. Jabba always did this to his new slaves. He starved them for the first week to make them extra skinny. All he'd give Leia was his wine or water, and she always had to beg for it. By now, Leia was utterly humiliated from being naked for so long. She had gone silent from the humiliation and from fright of punishment, and hadn't spoken since she'd asked for her costume. "My Kahnkee, you may beg me for food if you'd like," Jabba said that night. "Oh Jabba, my master, I beg you, please bestow food onto your thankful pet," Leia begged. Jabba had taught her how to properly beg. "I will give you food if you serve drinks to my patrons," Jabba stated. Leia reluctantly got up. She hated waiting on these loathsome creatures, but she knew that if she didn't she would be severely punished. As she walked by, the customers would fondle everywhere their fingers could reach, grope her breasts and spank her ass. "I don't like this," a Rodian said to Leia about two hours after she had started. He then poured his drink onto Leia's chest. "Get me something else." "Of course, kind sir," Leia said, knowing what would happen if she was disrespectful. After she got the Rodian a different drink, Jabba tugged on her leash. Leia stumbled back onto the throne, relieved she didn't have to serve the customers drinks anymore. A plate of her 'food' was brought out to her. It consisted of five frogs, directly from Jabba's Snackquarium. "Eat them, my Kahnkee. Those are packed with the nutrients you need, while not providing you with enough food to gain any weight. You will get a plate identical to that one every night from here on out, unless you deserve punishment," Jabba boomed. Leia reluctantly took a bite. It was the worst thing she ever tasted, but she knew it was either this, or nothing. So she ate it, and suffered through it. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Now that your feeble friends are dead, you won't be needing your costume, my permanently naked pet," Jabba erupted with laughter. Leia had to suppress tears as the reality of being Jabba's sex slave forever sunk in. Day 365 It had been a year since Leia first became Jabba's pet. She was totally subservient to his will, for she knew not obeying her master meant severe punishment. She had proceeded to eat the frogs every night, and she despised the taste, but ate it nonetheless. She was still bare naked. She missed her old life dearly, but knew there was nothing she could do about it. "My Kahnkee, I have promised my court they could have you. Get up," Jabba commanded. Leia got up, dreading what was coming as two lines formed on either side of her. Jabba had spent two hours penetrating Leia with his tail last night, so she was already very soar. Suddenly, though exactly as Leia knew, the men at the fronts of the lines stuck their cocks into her, one into her pussy and one into her ass. Like the Gamorreans on that dreadful second day of her slavery, they did it in half an hour intervals. Leia sighed as she felt the all-too-familiar pain in her vagina and butt. She had accepted that this was her life now, and had given up all hope of freedom. She was nothing more than Jabba's pet, and that was all she'd be for the rest of her life.